haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Take It Easy (Episode)
|Raku}} is the fourth episode of Haikyū!! To The Top, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on January 31, 2020. The opening theme of this episode is PHOENIX by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Kessen Spirit by CHiCO with HoneyWorks. Overview Thanks to Tsukishima, Hinata is able to join in the free practice and quickly impresses several others with his abilities. As he continues to observe and learn new tactics, Hinata soon tries to help a certain player who is continually struggling to keep up with everyone else. At the All-Japan Youth Camp, Kageyama finds himself targeted by several of the other players. Plot Annoyed by Hinata's double-take, Tsukishima requests that the shorter middle blocker join him in blocking practice. Because it's outside of official drills, Hinata is free to join in without getting in trouble. Hinata happily announces to the other present first years that Tsukishima will be joining them. At the youth camp, Kageyama finds himself in the company of Eikichi Chigaya, or Broccoli #2, from Shinzen High School as they eat dinner. Though Eikichi tries to be friendly and start a conversation with Kageyama, he finds himself at a loss when Kageyama proves to be difficult to communicate with. After confirming that Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa and are advancing to Nationals, Eikichi reveals that his team lost during the finals of their own tournament. Before he can continue, the two are approached by Sakusa who right away asks Kageyama how Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa. Kageyama answers that Ushijima had played in peak condition and that several on the team, Tsukishima and Hinata, had been able to stop Ushijima. Sakusa then demands to know everything about these players until Motoya arrives and says that Sakusa is the type that needs to know all he can about anyone who may be a potential threat, although Sakusa claims he is just being cautious. Kageyama then stuns everyone by asking Sakusa if he has been playing at his best yet, saying that Sakusa seems to be more normal than his reputation has led to believe. While Sakusa is annoyed, Motoya laughs and says that Sakusa believes his shoulders are causing him problems but these conditions are normally just his imagination. Sakusa leaves the group, wanting to use the bath first before anyone else. After Motoya leaves, Eikichi expresses his shock at Kageyama calling one of Japan's top three aces 'normal'. Kageyama corrects him saying that he stated Sakusa 'seemed' normal. Eikichi says that everyone present has amazing talent but specifically points out Kōrai Hoshiumi. At a restaurant, Coaches Anabara and Saitō are having dinner while going over the training camp. Coach Saitō reveals he believes Coach Washijō is trying to change his ways, otherwise the training camp never would have taken place and Anabara wouldn't be leading the camp. Saitō goes on to say that Washijō has seemed different ever since Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa. When Anabara questions if Washijō was concerned about Hinata, Saitō answers that Washijō fully acknowledges Hinata now and, when he scored the final point in the finals, Washijō had an expression that Saitō will never forget. Before he can further explain, a waiter appears with their order of raw oysters. Anabara warns Saitō of the oysters as he recalls when a previous coach of theirs back in high school ate the same dish and got food poisoning, allowing the team to have the next day as free practice. Saitō laughs at the memory but eats the oyster anyway. At blocking practice, Hinata is given a set and faces off against Tsukishima. Hinata easily scores past his teammate, impressing some of the other first years who had believed Hinata to be a libero; although not for Hinata's belief of looking like he was good at receives. Kindaichi announces that he will join in blocking against Hinata, claiming that he will roof him. As Kogenagawa also joins in the block, Goshiki makes it apparent that he will be next to spike. As he goes to spike, Goshiki angles his approach in what appears to be for a cross shot. As Koganegawa, Tsukishima, and Kindaichi jump to block, Tsukishima becomes annoyed at seeing he is now the short blocker. Despites his approach, Goshiki lands a clear straight shot past the block and is praised by Hinata. After Goshiki proudly walks off, Tsukishima instantly pins the open edge on Koganegawa. The Date Tech setter defends himself by saying he was sure the spike would be a cross shot. Tsukishima silently admits he thought the same and that Goshiki is far more skilled than he believed. He admits the same of Koganegawa but that it may be due to coming from Date Tech and therefore should not be surprised that he is not jumping at random despite only having started playing volleyball not too long ago. Hinata then approaches Tsukishima and asks if Tsukishima asked him to join the practice because he noticed he was getting restless in not being able to join and spike with the others. Tsukishima bluntly says no, to Hinata's dismay, before admitting to himself that since Karasuno will be going to Nationals the level of skill they will be faced with will be on a higher level than anything they've seen so far. Tsukishima acknowledges Hinata as a spiker with the ability to see the block and is determined to practice against that as much as possible. At the youth camp, another game is being played. Kageyama attempts to set but the ball goes over the net and is sent back as a direct spike. The coach watching, Kotaro Hitaki, advises Kageyama to not be too close to the net and that he should not chase a ball that may just go over. In the next rally, Kageyama is shown having easily synced up with a left handed player and agrees to the spikers request of how he'd like the set. Motoya, having heard the conversation, is amazed that Kageyama could accept such a request and carry it out. After Atsumu receives a ball, the last hit is tossed to Hoshiumi. After a moment, Hoshiumi rushes forward and uses a special jumping technique that propels him high into the air, leaving many speechless, and lands a shot near the back end of the court. Later that evening, the players are doing their cool down stretches when Hoshiumi approaches Kageyama and questions if he has seen him or his games before. When Kageyama answers that he hasn't, Hoshiumi right away begins a rant about why Kageyama is not impressed at his skills like everyone else and goes on to say that people judge him based on his height but then he silences them with his skills; something that he seems to crave by saying this is how it is meant to be. Though initially surprised by Hoshiumi's rant, Kageyama does admit that he is surprised by Hoshiumi but also says he is a good reference; stunning Hoshiumi. At that moment, they hear a laugh and spot Atsumu behind them. Kageyama instantly recognizes Atsumu before the older setter admits that he had originally believed that Kageyama would be a difficult person based on his first impression but now calls Kageyama a 'Goody-Two Shoes' when he's on the court. Something that does not sit well with Kageyama. At Shiratorizawa, Hinata is on top of his ball boy duties; helping with drinks and chasing any balls that fly onto the second floor. Going onto the second floor to watch the games from above has become a new favorite for Hinata. As he watches, he notices that Kunimi has similar receives to Ushijima in which he does not make any unnecessary movements but then think that Kunimi may just not want to put in the extra effort when he does not chase after a ball. Koganegawa lightly scolds Kunimi for not trying to save the ball and tries to get him to become more motivated but Kunimi does not buy into the setter's encouragement, instead becoming annoyed that Koganegawa has used one of his least favorite phrases 'Let's go all out'. Kindaichi tries to assure the others that Kunimi does get into the game at times but also tries to get Kunimi to be more involved in the practice. Before the 2-on-2 drills, Koganegawa complains of Kunimi's lack of effort. Hinata says that he has seen Kunimi play before and explains that he will normally conserve his energy until he is needed when a set gets rough. Though he does agree with Koganegawa that Kunimi could put more work in to chase a ball that could be saved. To the side, Kuroishi and Kindaichi discuss how they both find the 2-on-2 drills exhausting due to the constant movement required of two players. Despite this, Kindaichi believes that it will be Hyakuzawa who will suffer the most due to being the least experienced of everyone present. The first round takes place with Kunimi and Kawashita playing against Kindaichi and Koganegawa. Kunimi quickly infuriates the two when he is able to get several easy points in. While keeping score, Hinata observes Kunimi and notices that his side always seems to have a bit more time to attack. As Hinata continues to watch, Kunimi feels the middle blocker staring at him. In the next game, Hyakuzawa struggles to keep up with the game and makes several mistakes. He admits his own weakness and feels he is being left further and further behind. Knowing he is the most inexperienced, Hyakuzawa knows that he may be targeted by other players who can score points off his mistakes. After the game ends, Hyakuzawa is sitting alone when Hinata comes up to give him his water bottle. After taking it, Hyakuzawa inadvertently lets slip how he thinks Hinata should have been the one invited to the training camp instead of him. Realizing what he just said, Hyakuzawa becomes embarrassed as he thinks that Hinata may think the same thing because he is a starting regular for a powerhouse school and everyone present is always watching his every move. Surprisingly, Hinata corrects Hyakuzawa by saying that he should have been invited as well. He admits that without Kageyama as his setter, he is not at his best. When Hyakuzawa says that his only good trait is his height, Hinata goes into shock at how Hyakuzawa does not believe that is good enough. He tells the tall wing spiker that if he himself had the choice right then to pick between being two meters tall or an amazing serve, he would pick being taller since he could always work on his serve at any time and being two meters tall is about the best talent there is. After Hinata is teased by Tsukishima and Koganegawa about trying to cheer up a rival, Hyakuzawa asks Hinata what he would gain helping him out. Hinata stuns Hyakuzawa and everyone else who is listening when he answers that he simply wishes to beat him when he is at his best. He then offers Hyakuzawa something that he says may help him during his next 2-on-2 game that does not require a lot of technique to do. When the next game proceeds, Kunimi attempts to score by sending the ball toward the back end of the court but is shocked at seeing it within Hyakuzawa's reach. As Hyakuzawa is reaching to get the first touch, Hinata calls out to him to take it easy. Hearing this, Hyakuzawa visibly relaxes a bit before sending the ball high into the air. Anabara watches in amusement from seeing this simple but often overlooked tactic be used. Now with more time to collect themselves during a chaotic moment, Kuroishi is able to make a set to Hyakuzawa. The wing spiker goes to spike as Kunimi attempts to block but ultimately fails when Hyakuzawa spikes over him, stunning everyone who is watching. Hinata excitedly cheers for Hyakuzawa who walks over to him and they high-five. In the next game, Kunimi is disturbed at realizing that Koganegawa has joined Hinata in observing him as he plays. The final scene shows Kageyama at the youth camp with a disturbed look. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Shōyō Hinata *Atsumu Miya *Kei Tsukishima *Kanji Koganegawa *Akira Kunimi *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Tanji Washijō Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Difference between Anime and Manga *'Manga:' All of the scenes of the Youth Camp are shown together and before Tsukishima requests Hinata join the blocking practice. *'Manga': After Tsukishima requests Hinata join in for blocking practice, the next scene shows Coaches Anabara and Saitō eatting at the restaurant. Anime: The next scene shown is of Kageyama and Eikichi at the youth camp. *'Manga:' After Eikichi points out Hoshiumi, their conversation about him is slightly longer. Anime: the conversation ends after Eikichi points him out. *'Manga only:' When Goshiki goes to spike, Anabara is shown observing the practice. *'Manga:' Koganegawa notices Goshiki's approach for the spike. Anime: 'Tsukishima is the one to notice. *'Manga: After Tsukishima acknowledges Hinata as a spiker capable of seeing blocks, Koganegawa asks to put more sets up for Hinata. Anime: 'This is skipped. *'Manga: As Kageyama watches Hoshiumi go to spike, he recalls when Eikichi noted Hoshiumi to have a vibe similar to the Tiny Giant. Anime: This was not shown. *'Manga:' After helping Koganegawa with his towel, Hinata begins wiping the floor. Anime: This was not shown. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 4